Give it a chance
by Anye
Summary: Aomine desde el primer momento que escuchó sobre las alamas gemelas se había enamorado de aquella idea. Que el universo fuese tan bondadoso de no dejarte solo y con impaciencia espero encontrar la suya... aun así quizá en todos esos años no había considerado que quizá... su alma gemela no quería algo así. Soulmate AU. [Aokaga]


Bien, como es bien sabido soy una amante empedernida del AOKAGA y como perderme este grandioso mes dedicado a mis dos bakas 3. Así que ahora vamos con este shot que tiene referencia a varios OTP Soulmate promts sueltos de tumblr. (Quería, JURO QUE QUERÍA UN AKAKURO pero me ganó el KUROMOMO). Además esto sólo me tomó dos años terminarlo por lo que probablemente esto no tenga coherencia alguna. ¡Igual espero lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Give it a chance**

Aomine Daiki desde que era un pequeño niño se había preguntado por qué sus padres tenían un tatuaje con una frase en sus muñecas. La de su madre decía en color azul marino: " _Maldición_ ", y la de su padre resaltado en un hermoso castaño " _Esa fue una gran y vistosa caída_ ", cuando preguntó al respecto, su madre le explicó que en el mundo todos nacían con un alma gemela. Algunos mostraban un signo de ello desde el nacimiento, y en otros, aparecía a la media noche de sus 16 años de vida. En su caso le contó que ella y su padre se habían conocido mientras esquiaban, su padre había terminado rompiendo un esquí y había resbalado varios metros antes de detenerse. Ella al verlo había ido a ayudarlo y lo que estaba escrito en sus muñecas eran las primeras palabras que se habían dicho el uno al otro y el momento en el que lo habían sabido.

Le explicó también que no todos tenían las mismas marcas, algunos podrían tener un tatuaje que significaba algo, que era como un pista para descubrir quién sería su alma gemela; otros nacían con ojos de diferente color, también mechones de cabello del color del que sería el cabello de su alma gemela y casos más particulares como los que nacían con un cronómetro y la cuenta regresiva que se detenía al "toparse" con su alma gemela. Le contó que algunos la pasaban mal, por ejemplo, aquellos que no podían ver colores hasta toparse con él o la indicada o los que en algún momento perdían el sentido del oído o habla hasta escuchar la voz de su amante. Y también aquellos que no tenían ninguna marca o signo de su alma gemela o en su defecto, los que tenían más de un alma gemela.

Y desde el momento que Daiki escuchó sobre ello se había enamorado de aquella idea. Que el universo fuese tan bondadoso de no dejarte solo y tan sólo prometió esperar impacientemente a cumplir sus 16 años, pues hasta entonces él no mostraba ningún signo particular.

Cuando conoció a Satsuki lo primero que notó fueron sus ojos heterocromáticos. Uno tenía un color a durazno y el otro era un celeste intenso. Ella le contó que seguramente su alma gemela tendría un iris del mismo color que el suyo y sus ojos risueños le decían que esperaba el día del encuentro con impaciencia, luego le preguntó si él tenía alguna marca, a lo que tan sólo negó pero aseguró que seguro cuando fuera más grande aparecería alguna.

Durante años Daiki pensó cómo sería su alma gemela. Si sería una hermosa chica con un cuerpo monumental (como había empezado a gustarle con los años), o una delgada y adorable señorita que lo tendría encantado con su personalidad, alguna vez pensó también que podría ser un chico, pues si bien no era lo más común que solía ocurrir, empezó a preguntarse si estaría dispuesto a un alma gemela varón, aunque supuso que se encargaría de eso cuando llegase el momento.

Para cuando Aomine cumplía los 15 años de edad, no podía decir que era el mismo niño que había conocido a Satsuki o había ayudado a entrenar a Tetsu, de hecho, podía asegurar que no sentía casi nada luego de haber sobrepasado a _casi_ todos. Su habilidad en el básquet era tan grande que la famosa generación de los milagros ya no era lo mismo y peor aún cuando su inmensa pasión por ese juego había terminado de opacarse. Fue en algún momento mientras estaba sumergido en la desesperación y el aburrimiento que recordó que no estaba solo en ese nefasto mundo, que pese a que era inalcanzable para todos, alguien estaría ahí para él, que muy pronto tendría algo con lo que empezar a buscar a aquella persona que no lo dejaría nunca más.

Tetsu y Satsuki hace mucho que habían descubierto ser almas gemelas. Murasakibara siempre tuvo un mechón de cabello negro que sobresalía bastante de entre su cabello violeta y Akashi tan sólo tenía un cronómetro en su brazo que decía que aún faltaban al menos cuatro años más para que conociera a su alma gemela. Pero el primero en mostrar la aparición de un signo fue Kise, que emocionado mostró como un hermoso tatuaje con sobresalientes notas musicales había aparecido en su espalda. Aunque aseguró que no sabía qué significaba. Luego Midorima se molestó cuando en su brazo apareció en letras negras y una caligrafía algo tosca una molesta frase: "Midorima Shintaro", y esperó que el siguiente en la línea fuese él.

Cuando Daiki despertó el día de su cumpleaños 16 buscó algún rastro de su alma gemela… pero no encontró nada.

No había alguna frase escrita en alguna parte de su cuerpo, no había algún extravagante tatuaje o un estúpido reloj en su brazo, no había perdido el sentido del oído, ni tampoco había dejado de ver los colores. Su cabello seguía del mismo color y sus ojos también, fue entonces cuando supo que quizá él no tenía un alma gemela… que después de todo lo que había ocurrido, él no tenía a alguien que estaría ahí y por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió realmente solo con aquella esperanza quebrada y su corazón roto.

Cuando Aomine escuchó por primera vez el nombre de Kagami Taiga, pensó que Tetsu tenía mucho tiempo libre para jugar. Cuando se enfrentaron y aquellos ojos escarlata se posaron sobre él, vio aquella llama de pasión que había terminado de esfumarse en él y cuando semanas después Seirin derrotó a Too, Aomine pensó que le gustaría estar con una chica como Kagami, estar con alguien que le mostrara aquella pasión que él había perdido hacía mucho y tan sólo se rió de sí mismo al recordar que él _no tendría_ algo así.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Fue durante los exámenes finales de ese año que Aomine sintió que quizá no estaba totalmente solo.

Había ocurrido inesperadamente durante la última clase de historia antes de un examen y mientras intentaba no dormirse mientras el profesor insistía en que debían memorizar los nombres de los grandes generales Japoneses. Observaba por la ventana con aburrimiento, cuando de reojo, notó una extraña escritura en su brazo. Escrito en un rojo escarlata (y con horrenda caligrafía) había algunas fórmulas algebraicas que él no recordaba haber escrito en su brazo (de hecho, ni siquiera era su letra), pero agrandó los ojos cuando vio como en su brazo empezaba a formarse otra fórmula.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –gritó llamando la atención de más de uno de la clase y del profesor que lo miraron extrañados. En ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue excusarse de clase y al llegar al pasillo sólo observó una vez más su brazo donde una tercera fórmula estaba escrita y remarcada con un "dont forget". ¿Qué diablos era todo eso? Y después no apareció nada más pese a que se quedó observando su brazo por cinco minutos enteros. El timbre sonó poco después y él tan sólo se apresuró a buscar un bolígrafo. Recordaba vagamente que un día Satsuki le había contado de ciertas cosas sobre lazos de almas gemelas muy poco comunes (Tatuajes que mutaban, colores de letras que significaban un amor platónico o fraternal y aquellos que podían comunicarse por su cuerpo o desarrollaban algún tipo de telepatía).

Sin saber realmente qué decir pensó seriamente qué podría escribir. ¿Un saludo? ¿Preguntarle cuál era su nombre? ¿De dónde era? Pues sus palabras habían sido escritas en inglés. " _¿Alguien americano?_ " se preguntaba. Pero después de meditarlo tan sólo escribió " _Hola…_ " justo a un lado de donde estaban las palabras "No olvidar".

-¿Dai-chan? –escuchó en su espalda pero no prestó atención pues en su brazo aparecía un gran "WTF?!" en ese mismo tono escarlata. Sonrió pensando que al fin podría conocer a su alma gemela… pero quizá estaba equivocado de nuevo.

 **o+o+o+o+o**

La crisis empezó cuando descubrió que aquella persona que era su alma gemela era un chico. Dieciséis años, japonés, de 191 cm que iba en preparatoria, pésima gramática y ortografía (por cierto). Si bien alguna vez se le había pasado la posibilidad por la cabeza, no esperaba realmente que fuera su caso. Después de descubrirlo no había hablado con él por un par de días y por otro lado aquel muchacho no había siquiera intentado comunicarse con él, aunque luego de una semana se rindió y decidió averiguar por qué esa persona era su alma gemela.

" _Oi, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_ " –preguntó sintiéndose un estúpido por no habérselo preguntado antes. Si bien, la respuesta tardó en llegar tres horas y media _¿qué diablos le ocurría a ese chico?_ Lo que lo molestó fue su respuesta.

" _No te importa._ " –Aomine sonrió y pensó en un apodo.

" _Bien, entonces serás Baka-kun de ahora en adelante ;)_ "

" _Como quieras, Aho-kun_ " –y fue la primera vez que Daiki no sabía si reír o molestarse desde el día que había descubierto que tenía un alma gemela. Quizá sería más divertido así.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

En el transcurso del siguiente mes Aomine aprendió cuatro cosas importantes de Baka-kun. Primero aprendió que su gramática era tan mala porque había vivido en el extranjero por mucho tiempo, curiosamente, su gramática inglesa tampoco era la mejor. Descubrió que habían dos cosas que le apasionaban… amaba comer y amaba el básquet. Cuando Aomine leyó esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír e inmediatamente escribir en su brazo _"Juguemos un partido"_ , ese fue el momento en el aprendió la cuarta cosa importante sobre él… Baka-kun, no quería conocer a su alma gemela. Y cuando le preguntó el porqué, simplemente no llegó respuesta.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-Dai-chan, vamos de compras –preguntó Satsuki un viernes por la tarde justo al terminar la escuela.

-Fuimos de compras hace dos semanas Satsuki –dijo fastidiado ¿cómo es que tenía tanto dinero, huh?

-Oh vamos, no puedes seguir con ese terrible humor sólo porque _Baka-kun_ no quiere conocerte. ¡Quizá no quiere conocerte aún Dai-chan! ¡Según lo que me cuentas se llevarían muy bien!

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Que lo espere pacientemente como una princesita? Para empezar, ambos somos hombres, quizá él ni siquiera está interesado. Que se joda.

-Oh ¿y tú estás realmente interesado? –Satsuki preguntó.

-No me importa realmente que sea chico o chica, aunque me gustaría que fuese Mai-chan. ¿No se supone que tu alma gemela lo es porque es la persona ideal para ti?

-Dai-chan, no conocía ese lado romántico tuyo, adorable –rio la pelirrosa ante un fastidiado _cállate_ de Aomine –. De todas formas Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun nos invitó a un partido de básquet este domingo. Parece que Kagami-kun está muy ansioso de volver a jugar contigo.

Y pese a que quería decir que no, había pasado un par de semanas desde que había tenido un verdadero oponente, así que aceptó declinando la tortura de ir de compras –de nuevo.

El domingo llegó rápidamente, en la cancha estaban Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi, Kise, Aomine y Kagami.

Kise no pudo dejar de gritar que había encontrado a su alma gemela. No paraba de hablar de él y fue cuando Aomine se interesó un poco. Kise también tenía un alma gemela varón y al parecer era el capitán de su equipo. Parecía no importarle. Cuando lograron callarlo, fue cuando pudieron jugar un tres a tres (Aomine, Kuroko y Midorima VS Takao, Kagami y Kise).

Y sin darse cuenta, toda la tarde pasó. Kagami siempre era un buen oponente, le hacía dar todo en la cancha y ahora aceptaba que así era más divertido. Esa misma tarde también, se le pasó una estúpida idea por la cabeza "¿Por qué Kagami no puede ser mi alma gemela?", mientras ambos jugaban un uno-a-uno mientras todos descansaban y lo veía gravitar hacía el aro. Pero riéndose de sí mismo, robó el balón y encestó en un par de segundos. No era lugar para pensar en esas cosas.

Fue cuando se marchaban que Daiki aceptó acompañar a Momoi y Kuroko a la estación, mientras el resto al parecer iban por algo de comer, y si bien, quería comer, por algún motivo no se sentía entusiasmado de escuchar a Kise hablar sobre su alma gemela y aguantar a Takao que intentaba avergonzar a su propia alma gemela (sintió compasión por Midorima).

-Aomine-kun –escuchó vagamente y se volteó a ver a Tetsu que aparentemente le decía algo -¿Es verdad?

-¿Huh?

-¿Es verdad que descubriste tu lazo con tu alma gemela? -y no pudo evitar ver a Satsuki que sonreía y decía que estaba bien que Tetsu lo supiera. Afirmó sin interés y agregó.

\- Es un idiota que no quiere conocerme –y bostezó. Realmente quería unas hamburguesas.

-Oh, ¿y cuál es tu lazo? –Aomine lo vio, sacó un bolígrafo, se lo pasó a Tetsu y extendiendo su brazo tan sólo dijo: Vamos, puedes escribir lo que quieras.

Kuroko lo vio por un momento y tan sólo rió.

-¿Huh?

-Aomine-kun siempre ha sido muy sobresaliente, incluso tu lazo es diferente, seguro tu alma gemela pensará lo mismo.

-Él _no quiere_ un alma gemela –Tetsu lo miró con atención y bajando la mirada tan sólo dibujó en su brazo un balón de básquet con un –increíblemente- detallado Nigou a lado.

-Quizá tiene miedo de conocerte Aomine-kun, no todos tienen finales felices con sus almas gemelas –razonó, pues estaba seguro que no era que su alma gemela no quería un compañero como tal, quizá sólo estaba inseguro al respecto.

-Eres muy optimista, quizá ni siquiera está interesado en hombres –y volvió a bostezar. Oh diablos, realmente quería unas hamburguesas. Poco después Momoi empezó a hablar sobre el cumpleaños de Kuroko y así el tema quedó en el olvido. Más tarde esa noche, Aomine descubrió la quinta cosa sobre Baka-kun: Odiaba a los perros.

 **O+o+o+o+o+o**

Durante un par de semanas Aomine se mofó de aquel miedo, dibujando algunos perros cuando estaba aburrido, pues si bien Baka-kun odiaba a los perros, él siempre se había considerado un amante de estos animales y aceptaba que le tenía un especial cariño a Nii pues " _¿Un perro que juega básquet? ¡Genial!"_ que había sido el comentario hacía Tetsu. Aunque en ese mismo lapso tiempo descubrió que Kagami curiosamente también tenía miedo a los perros ¡¿qué diablos les ocurría?! Kagami era bastante grande y le tenía miedo a Nii, jamás pararía de reírse de ello.

Aún así su vida dio un giro que no se esperaba justo el día del cumpleaños de su vieja sombra. En la mañana había saludado a Baka-kun con un dibujo de la cara de Nii, pero como había sido arrastrado por Momoi a casa de Kagami rápidamente pues "habían muchas cosas por hacer", no tuvo tiempo de revisar siquiera si Baka-kun había respondido a su cordial saludo. El plan era muy simple, todos esperarían en casa de Kagami a Kuroko y ¡sorpresa!, obviamente antes todos ayudarían a preparar el departamento para aquella ocasión y Momoi iría a traerlo de quien sabe dónde mientras tanto.

La mañana pasó entré compras y ajetreos, la tarde estuvo en casa de Kagami discutiendo porque Murasakibara debería poner más arriba los banderines y Midorima debería de tirar su gran patito de felpa que casi era de su tamaño, o que Kise era muy ruidoso y que Kagami debería ya de tener pornografía en su departamento. Tetsu llegó en medio de aquellas peleas y la noche empezó con un agradable festín. Por algún motivo, todos en ese departamento tenían un punto débil por Tetsu ¿a todos les caía tan bien? Era algo que no estaba totalmente seguro de afirmar. Aún así todo se puso incómodo para algunos y emocionante para otros cuando Kise y Momoi habían empezado a entusiasmarse sobre "ese" tema –que ya empezaba a irritarle- de las almas gemelas.

Lo impresionante fue que Murasakibara había encontrado a la suya, ante gritos y protestas de Kagami, pues aparentemente su hermano-no-de-verdad era el susodicho. Y no es que Atsushi estuviera entusiasmado de que su Muro-chin tuviera un hermano tan "feo". Nadie siquiera se atrevió a mencionar a Akashi (todos sabían qué ocurría en su caso y si, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos) y eventualmente las miradas se transportaron a Kagami y a él, pues Kise ya había hablado suficiente de la suya, Momoi y Tetsu jamás pudieron ocultar el lazo y Takao ya había torturado lo suficiente a Midorima. Ahora que lo pensaba, aparte de Satsuki y Tetsu nadie más sabía que había descubierto su lazo y recordando un poco las conversaciones con Kagami, jamás había salido el tema a flote, por lo que no tenía idea si Bakagami había encontrado a su alma gemela (aunque no parecía muy interesado en ello).

-¿Y bien Aominecchi?, nunca nos dijiste cuál es tu lazo con tu alma gemela –y lo miró de pies a cabeza –y no parece haber cambiado algo en ti ¿quizá un tatuaje?

-Sí, algo así –finalmente se vio respondiendo ante la sorpresa del resto y de él mismo. No es que estuviera entusiasmado de hablar al respecto pero las palabras simplemente salieron solas. Lo que no se esperó que Kise "insistiera" en ver el tatuaje ante lo que sólo respondió –No funciona así idiota, es algo más complicado – ¿Debería decirles que cualquier cosa que escribían en su cuerpo probablemente se tatuaba en el otro hasta que desapareciera la tinta? Pero antes de pensar en la respuesta, Tetsu habló:

-¿Y tú Kagami-kun? –que hizo que todos se voltearan hacia él. Kagami tan sólo se mantenía masticando lo que parecían unos bollos de carne cuando todos se voltearon hacia él.

-¿Yo? Bueno, pensé que no tenía ningún lazo hasta hace poco pero es bastante raro en realidad –y puso una cara pensativa -. Realmente no me gusta hablar de ello –y volvió a comer otro bollo dando a entender que no llegaría más respuesta de su parte. Nadie presionó a ninguno de los dos al respecto y tan solo pasaron a jugar cartas para ver quienes ayudarían a Kagami a limpiar su desastre.

Cuando todos descubrieron lo malo que Aomine y Kagami eran en cartas, no pudieron parar de reírse y condenarlos a limpiar todo (con la ayuda de Momoi que se ofreció amablemente), por lo que Aomine se vio lavando los platos luego de que la mayoría se fuera y Kagami recogía todo de por aquí y por allá. Fue en el momento cuando Kagami traía los últimos trastes y empezaba a guardar lo que ya estaba limpio en las cabinas altas que Aomine notó una mancha en su brazo. No le prestó atención durante unos minutos, aun así la acción se repetía una y otra vez mientras acomodaba las cosas en las cabinas haciendo que finalmente lo viera.

Era aquel dibujo que en la mañana había hecho con algo de esmero…

La diferencia era que ahora estaba algo borroso y de color azul intenso. El mismo azul de sus ojos. En ese momento no pudo evitar agrandar la mirada y dejar de hacer todo lo que hacía. Agradecía que no había nada que romper cerca de él y aun así, tomando el brazo de Kagami tan sólo dijo.

-Eres tú –a lo que Kagami lo observó extrañado y algo pasmado por la acción, pero al notar que Aomine observaba firmemente su brazo, justo donde aquel dibujo que jamás consiguió respuesta se encontraba, lo supo. Y prefería no haberlo sabido.

-¡Diablos, no! –fue lo único que pudo responder en pánico, alejando su brazo de Aomine. Pudo ver en ese momento algo de decepción y dolor en la expresión de Aomine, pero no, no podía ser así.

-¡¿Cómo que "Diablos, no"?! –fue lo que vociferó Daiki volviendo a tomar del brazo al pelirrojo.

-No lo entiendes idiota –volvió a decir firmemente y soltándose una vez más fue cuando notó que Momoi, Kuroko, Tatsuya y Murasakibara los observaban algo preocupados (al menos los primeros tres).

-¿Taiga?- Preguntó el pelinegro acercándose tranquilamente y sabiendo como su mirada cambiaba un poco al dirigirse a Aomine.

-No es nada –respondió antes de mirar a Aomine. Sabía perfectamente que no podría librarse de una explicación, pero lo único que pudo decir fue " _luego, en serio_ ", que fue lo único que hizo que Aomine dejara de mirarlo y volviera a terminar lo que hacía. No dijo nada pero pudo ver claramente como su seño se fruncía dando a entender que estaba molesto.

Suspiró y dejando por el momento aquella conversación, decidió terminar de guardar las cosas, aunque ahora lo único que quería era alejarse lo más posible del peli azul.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kagami Taiga había sido un niño muy cariñoso, muy educado y con mucho potencial. Podía asegurar que una de las cosas que más amaba era a sus padres. Desde la sonrisa y cálidas manos de su madre, hasta la firme y severa pero amable voz de su padre. Durante muchos años había escuchado historias fantásticas de que en algún momento él encontraría a su alma gemela. Que tendría un tatuaje, una marca, un distintivo de que alguien ahí lo haría feliz. Y durante muchos años estuvo contento con eso. Aun así, todo fue cambiando cuando las sonrisas de su madre se hacían menos frecuentes y la voz de su padre estaba cada vez más ausente.

No lo notó a un principio, pero cuando las fatales noticias habían llegado a él, todo cayó en su lugar.

Las almas gemelas no eran para siempre. Podían destrozar a una persona y en el peor de los casos a dos. Y Taiga estaba seguro que su madre lo había amado, aunque no más que a su alma gemela. Según su padre todo fue un malentendido y después algo fatal que ocurrió. Y él tan sólo decidió creer porque su padre murió aquel día también.

Su madre había muerto en un accidente poco antes de que su familia se moviera a América. El estrés del trabajo, el poco tiempo que pasaba con ellos, su pareja cada vez más ausente, un hijo que era demasiado inocente como para saber qué ocurría y un malentendido (con su alma gemela), hicieron que no se diera cuenta donde estaba, que no viera el camión que veía a toda velocidad, que no se diera cuenta del momento; y lo siguiente que sabían era que el hospital buscaba a sus familiares para darles la noticia de su muerte.

Las almas gemelas no eran para siempre. Podían llevarse a una persona o como en su caso, a dos.

Traían problemas y si no hubiera sido por su padre, quizá su madre aún estaría viva. Lo triste de aquello, era que su padre también lo sabía.

Kagami Taiga a sus 16 años de vida, fue feliz a ver que no tenía rastros de aún alma gemela. No tenía marcas o tatuajes, no tenía ningún tipo de telepatía; o eso pensó por un par de meses después de su cumpleaños. Cuando descubrió que, efectivamente, sí tenía un alma gemela, se sintió terrible. Cuando descubrió que su alma gemela era un varón, molesto pero esperanzado en conocerlo, sintió repulsión, pero cuando él mismo le dijo que amaba el básquet como nada más en el mundo, algo hizo clic, un cálido sentimiento de que quizá podría funcionar.

A veces se preguntaba por qué no todo podía ser más simple, tan simple como el básquet y la comida.

Pero de nuevo, Aomine Daiki nunca había sido tan simple.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lo observó fijamente por tercera vez desde que se sentaron en la sala, no había nadie más ya que el resto había partido hace mucho. No necesitaron excusas pues todos siempre habían sido muy perceptivos. Aomine había cumplido. No dijo nada, no actuó diferente… tan sólo estaba esperando que el pelirrojo dijese algo. Sabía que saldría con una estúpida excusa, pero quería escucharla.

Kagami tan sólo lo observaba con cautela. Quizá pensando qué decir, qué excusa usar, pero a él eso tan sólo le causaba risa. Era hilarante como había pensado alguna vez en que le gustaría que Kagami fuese su alma gemela, pensó que todo sería tan fácil, pero tenerlo sentado delante… con una extraña expresión en el rostro, le decía que no, no sería nada fácil.

-¿Y bien? –dijo cuándo la paciencia se agotó. Quizá a tan sólo 5 minutos de un silencio incómodo. Kagami suspiró y finalmente dijo.

-No lo entiendes, no quiero un alma gemela, no _necesito_ una. ¿No te parece algo estúpido? Tener que depender de alguien, sentir lo mismo… no quiero eso –y entonces miró al peliazul. La mirada seria de Aomine estrujó su corazón sin razón alguna, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Si quieres que te deje en paz, deberás darme algo mejor que eso –finalmente dijo después de unos segundos -. A diferencia de ti… a algunos sí nos importa.

-Exactamente por eso Aomine… ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero un alma gemela. Eres libre de ir a buscar a alguna chica que sea de tu gusto, a elegir a quien quieras y no atarte a alguien por un estúpido lazo… alguien que no _conoces_ y… por quien no estes obligado a quedarte–, aunque Kagami estaba seguro que el peliazul quizá era una de las personas que más lo conocía pese a todo. Aun así tan sólo observó al piso y poco después oyó que Aomine suspiraba y sin más se levantaba.

-Sólo sé que… no puedo estar en un lugar donde no quieren que esté. Sé feliz Kagami –y sin decir más se dirigía a la puerta y salía sin dudar.

Kagami observó la puerta cerrarse en su delante. Un sentimiento de tristeza y alivio se apoderaban de él en ese momento. Pero había tomado la decisión correcta (aunque algo en él le decía que quizá no era así).

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían pasado dos meses desde el último mensaje que había aparecido en la piel de Kagami. Aomine no había vuelto a escribir desde entonces y en esos meses tampoco se habían visto en la cancha. Ahora, a exactamente dos meses y catorce horas, Kagami pensaba que extrañaba jugar básquet con Aomine. Pese a todo era el único oponente del cual jamás se cansaría, y el único que le había hecho superarse tan rápido en tan poco tiempo. Ahora a dos meses de no saber nada de él… admitía que quizá extrañaba los intentos de comunicarse con él con extrañas palabras y dibujos ridículos. Sí, ahora, después de todo ese tiempo quizá podía admitir que lo extrañaba un poco. Aun así, se sentía tranquilo de haber sido honesto. Después de todo, ambos estarían mejor sin los problemas que traía un alma gemela.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kagami siempre se había preguntado cómo se sintió su padre cuando murió su madre. Había escuchado que cuando las almas gemelas rompían su lazo el lugar donde tenían la marca quemaba como si pusieran un metal sobre tu piel. Había escuchado que algunas otras veces las marcas se iban atenuando hasta desaparecer, y otras veces había escuchado que una poderosa angustia se apoderaba de uno cuando el otro estaba a punto de morir. Nunca le había preguntado a su padre qué había sentido en ese momento, pero cuando después de seis meses de no hablar con Aomine y misteriosamente no volver a cruzar caminos pese a todos sus conocidos, un día simplemente sintió que no podía respirar.

Su corazón se estrujó con fuerza y sus pulmones no podían funcionar. Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura y entonces la angustia empezó a invadir cada poro de su cuerpo. Era un mal sentimiento, era desesperante y desagradable. Lo siguiente que registraba su cabeza es que Kuroko se levantaba de su pupitre y disculpándose con el profesor salía apresurado del salón.

Kagami no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que algo había ocurrido y tampoco tenía que ser brillante para darse cuenta que ese desagradable sentimiento que tenía era porque algo quizá le había ocurrido a Aomine (no después de ver la preocupación en el rostro de su sombra). Su cabeza por otro lado, tardó en registrar que su cuerpo se había movido más rápido y que pronto alcanzaba a Kuroko en la entrada y lo detenía si más.

-Espera, ¿qué ocurre? –Kuroko lo miró y sólo respondió.

-¿Lo sentiste verdad? Vamos, no hay tiempo –y empezaba a correr a la estación.

En el camino Kagami se enteró que un momento atrás Aomine había tenido un accidente. Al parecer un automóvil había perdido el control justo antes de que llegara a su escuela y había un par de heridos como consecuencia. Aomine ahora estaba en el hospital mientras Momoi esperaba desconsolada a que saliera de la operación y odió cada minuto toda la distancia que había para llegar hasta ellos. Aun así cuando llegaron y Momoi se abalanzó a Kuroko y empezó a disculpase… no sabía _qué_ estaba ocurriendo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al parecer ambos caminaban a la escuela mientras conversaban y justo antes de llegar y en el último cruce, mientras un par de personas pasaban la calle un automóvil perdió el control de los frenos. No había habido graves heridos, tan sólo Aomine que vio como Momoi recibiría gran parte del impacto y la quitó del camino no teniendo suficiente tiempo para esquivar el golpe. Habían corrido al hospital porque al parecer Aomine tenía alguna herida interna en el abdomen y ahora se encontraba en el hospital. Tres días durmiendo sin siquiera parpadear.

Momoi se disculpó con Kagami durante todo ese tiempo pese a que él no comprendía por qué lo hacía, pero quizá así quizá ella se sentiría mejor. Ahora que el pelirrojo estaba sentado a un lado, sin comprender el por qué estaba ahí exactamente (quizá sólo era porque mientras más alejado estaba de Aomine la angustia se incrementaba por cien), se daba cuenta que quizá había sido algo egoísta.

Siempre había escuchado que aquellos lazos eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, y tu alma gemela no sólo sería quien es más compatible para ti… si no que te traería muchas cosas por medio del mismo. Ahora que veía tendido a Aomine ahí, se daba cuenta que era un desagradable sentimiento que no se comparaba en nada al jugar básquet con él. La euforia y felicidad que sentía era un sentimiento acogedor, cálido y bienvenido, no la fría penumbra de la angustia… angustia de perder un lazo que inicialmente no quería.

-El despertará Kagami-kun –escuchó en su detrás de repente y no tenía que siquiera preguntar el quien era para saber que se trataba de Kuroko.

-No lo entiendo… -dijo simplemente –, esto no debería ser tan complicado –y suspiró.

-Nunca dijiste que ocurrió entre ustedes Kagami-kun,… aunque Momoi-san dijo que ustedes dos son almas gemelas.

-¿Así que lo sabías?

-Eventualmente. Después del día de mi cumpleaños ninguno de los dos quiso volver a encontrarse y parece que Momoi insistió al respecto. Aomine simplemente le dijo que eras tú pero que no funcionaría así que habían decidido seguir por su cuenta.

-Yo nunca quise un alma gemela –fue lo único que respondió -. Y no esperaba tener una o siquiera que fuese Aomine.

Kuroko lo observó con atención y sentándose a un lado dijo.

-Una vez que me dijeron que el miedo no debería ser suficiente para privarte de todo lo que podrías obtener.

-¿Miedo?

-Es decir, muchas personas rechazan a sus almas gemelas por miedo a perderlas, a que no funcione o por miedo a enfrentar algunas situaciones que muchos no están preparados para enfrentar. Por ejemplo… ¿te imaginas ser alma gemela de alguna persona desahuciada? ¿Conocer a esa persona que podría darte tanta felicidad y que no le quede mucho tiempo de vida? Tienes dos opciones… rechazar el lazo y seguir por tu cuenta sin experimentar lo que aquella persona podría haberte brindado o, lo que no todos harían, quedarte a su lado. A veces vale la pena todo el sufrimiento por el simple hecho de haber conocido a esa persona y haber experimentado aquel sentimiento de felicidad aunque quizá nunca podrías volver a tenerlo… al menos por un efímero momento podrías ser completamente feliz.

-¿Y qué sentido tiene eso? Mi padre fue miserable cuando ocurrió.

-Quizá sólo darte la oportunidad es suficiente Kagami-kun, nadie dijo que debes quedarte por siempre con tu alma gemela. Sabes que hay muchas parejas que terminan, se divorcian y su lazo termina siendo algo platónico o tóxico. Las cosas cambian de acuerdo a como cambié tu corazón. Sólo… no te quites la oportunidad de experimentar algo que puede ser grandioso –y observó el reloj –.Ya debo irme Kagami-kun. Él estará bien –y sin más Kuroko desapareció por la puerta dejando solo al pelirrojo.

¿Si se habría dado la oportunidad igual estarían ahí? ¿Preocupado porque Aomine estaba en un estado crítico? Pero al mismo tiempo se arrepentía que en esos seis meses no había podido tener al menos un partido más. Le hubiese gustado experimentar la adrenalina de la competencia y el agradable sentimiento de jugar con pasión. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, esperó a que Aomine despertara con impaciencia.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kagami Taiga, cuando era un pequeño niño decidió que no quería tener un alma gemela. Sintió tristeza cuando su madre murió y su padre cambió. A su corta edad él no quería que eso le pasara a él, no quería perder lo poco que consideraba suyo. Él no necesitaba un alma gemela, no necesitaba a alguien que complemente su personalidad, no necesitaba depender de alguien para ser feliz ni alguien que lo hiciera cambiar…

Ahora, gravitando hacía el aro con el balón en mano también sabía que… quizá un alma gemela no era todo lo que todos decían ser.

Quizá tan sólo era ver esa feroz mirada que encendía una ferviente pasión dentro de él. Quizá era la estúpida idea de correr de un lado al otro tratando de encestar el balón. Quizá era la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que chocaban y tocaba su piel. Y quizá era el sentarse uno a lado de otro observando aquel brillo en su mirada con la idea de que _sería el mejor_ , para poder pararse a un lado de _él_.

Kagami nunca esperó encontrar a su alma gemela… pero ahora que Aomine estaba a un lado de él, aceptando que esa primera conversación que habían tenido no había sido el mejor momento, pero aun así, acogiendo su torpe y neófito amor después de todo…

Kagami agradeció el haberse dado la oportunidad de estar ahí, de experimentar ese sentimiento y de finalmente no dejar solo a Aomine, de ser el pilar que le faltaba y agradeció el haberse dado una oportunidad con su alma gemela y que esta le haya dado _otra_ oportunidad.

Tomó un bolígrafo cuando Aomine se levantó para ir a recoger el balón y escribió en su antebrazo en pequeñas letras y en inglés: "Te amo idiota… gracias".

Aomine quizá tardaría unos minutos en darse cuenta que había algo escrito en su brazo, quizá ni siquiera se daría cuenta hasta entrar a las Maji-burguers y quizá pediría después que lo dijera en voz alta porque era la _primera_ vez que decía o escribía algo así. Pero Kagami tan sólo sonrió y esperó que después de leer aquellas palabras Aomine lo único que hiciera fuera besarlo como si su dependiera de ello… pues lo amaba _pese_ a todo.


End file.
